magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Tangled
Spanish Title: Enredados Italian Title: Rapunzel - L'intreccio della torre French Title: Raiponce German Title: Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt Chinese Title: 魔髮奇緣 First Movie: Tangled Airdate: November 14, 2010 Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight falls to Earth and becomes a golden flower filled with incredibly strong healing properties. An old witch named Mother Gothel discovers the flower and hoards its healing ability through a song to keep her young for hundreds of years. Centuries later, the pregnant Queen of a nearby kingdom falls deathly sick, leading the King to seek out the legendary mystical plant. Despite Gothel's efforts to hide it, the flower is found, uprooted, and boiled into medicine for the queen, which heals her. The Queen gives birth to a girl, Princess Rapunzel, who has beautiful golden hair that possesses magical healing properties. Gothel, wanting to reclaim her immortality and youth, breaks into the royal nursery to cut a lock of Rapunzel's hair, only to discover that doing so causes it to lose its magic. She kidnaps the Princess instead, raising her as her own in an isolated tower. The King and Queen honor their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year in hopes that one day, their Lost Princess will return. For her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel asks Gothel for permission to go outside the tower for the first time in her life in order to see the source of the annual floating lights, but Gothel refuses and says that the outside world is filled with dangers. Meanwhile, a thief named Flynn Rider and his partners, the Stabbington brothers, steal the tiara of the lost princess. During the ensuing chase, Maximus, horse of the Captain of the Guards, is separated from his rider but continues on his own. Flynn betrays his accomplices, takes the tiara, and stumbles upon Rapunzel's tower. Rapunzel knocks him unconscious, hides him, and takes the tiara. She asks Gothel for a special paint, the ingredients for which require three days of travel. Gothel leaves and Rapunzel tells Flynn that she will give him the tiara if he takes her to see the lights. While on the route, he takes her to the Snuggly Duckling Inn, which is full of Gaul thugs, in hopes of scaring her into giving up her quest. The thugs are charmed by Rapunzel, who encourages them to follow their dreams. Fearing that someone might find and identify Rapunzel, Gothel returns early to the tower and finds the tiara. She teams up with the Stabbington brothers so that she can find Rapunzel and the brothers can capture Flynn. The guards invade the tavern and chase Rapunzel and Flynn to a dam which collapses. Flynn and Rapunzel become trapped in a flooding cave. Believing he is about to die, Flynn tells Rapunzel his real name: Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel admits her hair glows when she sings, then realizes they can use the light from her hair to find a way out. Rapunzel later uses her hair to heal Flynn's injured hand. When Flynn goes to gather firewood, Gothel appears and claims that Flynn does not truly care for her. Gothel gives Rapunzel the tiara, suggesting that she test Flynn by giving it to him. The next morning, Maximus confronts Flynn but Rapunzel befriends the horse and convinces him to help them instead. Arriving at the kingdom, Flynn takes Rapunzel around the city, and at night he takes her to see the lanterns. There, Rapunzel gives Flynn the tiara. He realizes he has fallen in love with her, and just before he is about to kiss Rapunzel, he spots his old accomplices and leaves Rapunzel to give them the tiara. The Stabbington brothers knock him out, tie him up on a boat, and send him across the lake. They tell Rapunzel that Flynn betrayed her, and they attempt to kidnap her. Gothel stages a rescue by knocking the brothers unconscious and takes Rapunzel back to the tower. Rapunzel realizes she is the Lost Princess and attempts to flee the tower, but she is captured by Mother Gothel. Flynn is arrested and sentenced to death, but he is rescued by Maximus and the Gaul thugs from the inn. Flynn races back to the tower and finds Rapunzel chained to the wall and gagged. Gothel fatally stabs him with a knife. Rapunzel agrees to be Gothel's willing prisoner if she is allowed to heal Flynn. However, Flynn uses a shard of glass to cut all of Rapunzel's hair short, causing it to lose its power. Gothel is horrified, and she rapidly ages to death and turns to dust. With his last breath, Flynn declares his love for Rapunzel. Rapunzel, heartbroken, sings the healing song. A single tear, still possessing the magic of the drop of sunlight, falls onto Flynn's face and resurrects him. Returning to the kingdom, Rapunzel is reunited with the King and Queen. Flynn ends the film by telling the audience that all the thugs made their dreams come true, he readopted his original name, and that he and Rapunzel married and lived happily ever after. Second Movie: Tangled Ever After Airdate: January 13, 2012 The short starts out with the film narrated by Eugene, similar to the first story, proclaiming dramatically that "This is the day my life ended". Rapunzel corrects him and he then admits that it was actually the best day of his life. Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn Rider) are about to be married. The entire kingdom prepares for what Eugene and Rapunzel state is the biggest wedding the kingdom has ever seen and that everything was perfect and went as planned, except for two things: Eugene's nose, once again, not properly drawn and Pascal and Maximus losing their wedding rings. The next scene shifts to a chapel, with the entire kingdom, including Rapunzel's parents, the thugs, and the Stabbington Brothers (in chains) attending; Pascal as the "flower girl" and Maximus as the "best man"; and Eugene awaiting Rapunzel's arrival. Rapunzel enters with her father leading her and wearing a beautiful wedding dress with a long veil representing her previously long hair. As the couple's marriage is officiated by a religious official, Maximus inhales one of Pascal's flowers and sneezes, causing them to lose the wedding rings. Images pops into their head of Eugene's and Rapunzel's surprised and horrified faces; the queen angered that they had lost her grandmother's wedding rings; a solider proclaiming that the kingdom is lost; and the kingdom in ensuing chaos that leads to an explosion that destroys everything. The two then sneak out in pursuit of the rings to prevent their vision from happening. The two rings are separated in two parts of the kingdom and Maximus and Pascal decide to separate to find them before the ceremony ends. Pascal finds a ring in a punch bowl, but frightens the villagers who attempt to kill him, resulting in mass destruction of the dining preparations and Pascal's tongue stuck on an ice sculpture of the short thug dressed as Cupid, with the wedding ring on his tongue. Meanwhile, Maximus's pursuit leads to the incidental destruction of several commemorative booths selling dresses, shoes, makeup, and hats and resulting in his appearance being altered to that of a female horse, and being hit on by a male horse. He then finds the ring underneath a flower cart. After he retrieves the ring, Pascal manages to separate himself from the ice sculpture, only to lose the wedding ring he found and cause a man to trip and land on the table with the ice sculpture. The ice sculpture hurdles into the air and lands on a cart Maximus is sitting on, causing him to hurdle into the air and lose the wedding ring he found as well. Using Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding carriage, he chases after the ring but is hit by an array of frying pans before hitting the Frying Pan Warehouse sign. A group of servants mistake it for a gong ringing as a signal to release an enormous cage full of doves. Another servant takes this as a sign to release a bunch of floating lanterns that were supposed to be released in honour of Eugene's and Rapunzel's marriage. Pascal finds the other wedding ring in one of the numerous sky lanterns that Maximus just released, but unfortunately finds himself hundreds of feet above ground. Pascal slips and falls to the earth and the ring ends up in the talons of a dove. The wayward carriage hits the sidewalk and sends Maximus hurtling in the air where he lands on Rapunzel's and Eugene's banner. Maximus slips off the banner, tearing it down the middle and defacing poor Eugene's nose even further. Maximus lands on an enormous pyramid of wine barrels busting them all open, unleashing a flood throughout the kingdom streets. As Pascal lands in the street in the path of a torrent of wine, Maximus scoops him up and sprints off to escape from the flood. Up ahead, a startled cook fumbles with some utensils as he runs out of the way, and accidentally sets an entire food cart ablaze, creating a fiery roadblock in their path. Thinking fast, Maximus jumps and grabs an overhanging banner rope and flings himself and Pascal into the air once again and they soar over the fire which is put out by the wine. Maximus hurls Pascal after the ring-toting dove, and although he misses, Pascal retrieves the ring with his tongue. The two fall into a building that makes and stores tar. They arrive just in time to deliver the rings, while shocking everyone by their grotesque appearances as the result of their chases for the rings. Eugene nervously takes the rings and exchanges them with Rapunzel, although neither of them can take their eyes off the haggard duo. Eugene and Rapunzel kiss after being pronounced as married, and everyone from the first film cheers. As Maximus and Pascal relax after the tiring chase for the rings, they accidentally bump into the cart carrying the wedding cake, causing it to roll away towards the door. Just as the cake disappears down the hall, Eugene proclaims, "So, who wants a piece of cake?". Third Movie: Tangled: Before Ever After Airdate: March 10, 2017 Six months after the events of Tangled, Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) is set to become the official Princess of Corona. However, on the day of her coronation ceremony, Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert (Zachary Levi), formerly known as Flynn Rider, riding Maximus and Fidelio, are out in the forest racing each other to the border wall with the Royal Guards in pursuit. Splitting up, two of the guards chase Eugene while the third pursues Rapunzel. Eugene and the Captain jump over a log as their horses go under, but the following guard's horse does not do the same thing, and the guard falls to the ground. Eugene and Rapunzel regroup and together jump over a river. Rapunzel is the first to make it to the wall and climbs to the top where she sees on the other side a magnificent view of the land beyond the kingdom. After a while admiring the view with Eugene, the guards catch up and escort the two of them back to the castle for Rapunzel's coronation ceremony. Upon returning to the castle, Cassandra (Eden Espinosa), Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting, is waiting for her. Cassandra has been given the task to care for Rapunzel and help her adjust to life as the princess. While Rapunzel is happy to be reunited with her parents, she struggles to adjust to her new life as a princess. She is unable to go out into town without being heavily escorted by the Royal Guards, she does not know how to properly greet noble people who have come for her royal coronation and lacks at wearing shoes. She tries her best, and despite having a loving family and a supportive circle of friends, Rapunzel feels overwhelmed with the amount of responsibility that comes with being a princess. Because of her father's fear of losing her again, he denies her desire to explore the world. On the eve of her coronation, it all becomes too much for Rapunzel, especially when Eugene builds up the courage to propose to her. Rapunzel is shocked and delighted, but despite her love for him, she does not feel ready to marry him. Instead, she wants to figure herself out and live the life she has been longing for. Overwhelmed and anxious, she rejects Eugene's proposal. Returning to her room, Cassandra believes Rapunzel could use some down time and offers to sneak her out for the castle and take her beyond Corona's security wall. Eugene goes to Rapunzel's room wishing to speak with her about his proposal. He is initially refused entrance by orders from Cassandra but manages to enter upon convincing the guards. Eugene enters Rapunzel's room and upon hearing him, Rapunzel's chameleon Pascal creates an illusion of Rapunzel, pretending to be her. Believing Pascal's illusion to be Rapunzel, Eugene begins to apologize for putting her on the spot but assures he truly loves her and wants to have a future together. Eugene further explains that while admitting he may have rushed things, he only wanted to keep the love and relationship they have together as he got used to having nothing growing up until now. However, Pascal can no longer contain the illusion, accidentally revealing himself to Eugene and causing him to discover Rapunzel's absence. Eugene warns Pascal they need to find Rapunzel otherwise, they will be in serious trouble with her father and begin their search to find and bring her back. While searching for Rapunzel inside the castle, Eugene is interrupted when Rapunzel's father, King Frederic (Clancy Brown), arrives and notices his actions, becoming suspicious. Eugene creates an excuse, but King Frederic remains suspicious and asks for Rapunzel's whereabouts. Eugene lies claiming Rapunzel is still in her room and prevents him from entering as she is still upset and needs time alone. King Frederic reluctantly respects Eugene's wishes but orders him to tell Rapunzel they need to speak soon. Eugene begins to apologize for the events regarding his proposal to Rapunzel at the banquet, but King Frederic sternly replies they will speak of the matter later, leaving Eugene and Pascal to resume their search. Accompanied by Maximus and Fidelio, Rapunzel and Cassandra sneak out of the castle and venture into the woods. Climbing over the wall and crossing an old bridge, Cassandra takes the princess to the former location of the healing flower that saved Rapunzel and her mother when the latter fell ill during her pregnancy. Mysterious thorn-like rocks have appeared in the area, and not only are they ominous, but also unbreakable. As Rapunzel examines the area further, she is struck by magic the moment she lays a finger on one of the rocks. Part of her hair begins to glow, and more of those mysterious rocks suddenly sprout from the ground. Rapunzel and Cassandra run back to the old bridge, chased by a trail of sprouting rocks. Running far ahead, Rapunzel's hair begins to glow even brighter, and as she makes it out of the woods her long blonde hair that was cut grows back. No time to figure out what had just happened, Rapunzel and Cassandra cross the bridge, only for Rapunzel's hair to get stuck. The bridge beneath them begins to crumble apart, but with Maximus' help, the girls manage to free Rapunzel's hair and make it safely to solid ground before the bridge finally collapsed. As morning rises on the day of her coronation, Rapunzel and Cassandra sneak back into the castle and waste no time trying to get rid of the hair. However, they discover that Rapunzel's newly restored hair is unbreakable like the thorns. They try everything from basic scissors to a battle axe, but nothing out of all of Cassandra's collection of weapons seem able to cut the hair. Rapunzel is left baffled on what to do. She cannot allow her parents to know about her hair and nor can she be seen with it at her coronation ceremony. In order to hide it, Cassandra and Eugene help Rapunzel hide her hair in an oversized wig. Despite the awkwardness, the wig helps. While Rapunzel is having breakfast with her parents, King Frederic reveals that after a discussion with Rapunzel's mother Queen Arianna (Julie Bowen) he has admitted his methods regarding Rapunzel's freedom to have been rather strict. He confesses his trouble of balancing his role as both King and her father but promises to reconsider his methods. However, King Frederic also begins to explain of Rapunzel's future as Queen, revealing she will gain many responsibilities, such as protecting Corona from dangers both outside and inside the kingdom. During this time, several pirates are committing crimes throughout the kingdom and intentionally getting caught to be taken to the dungeons at the castle, on the orders of the mysterious Lady Kaine (Laura Benanti). Eugene visits Cassandra trying to learn what's bothering Rapunzel and why she is keeping secrets. However, when Cassandra refuses to answer his questions, Eugene reveals his knowledge that Cassandra does not approve of his and Rapunzel's relationship, but tries to assure he only wants what is best for Rapunzel. Cassandra quickly begins to leave the room but reveals her beliefs that Eugene only cares about his own needs and is not thinking about Rapunzel's best interests. Later on, Rapunzel's coronation ceremony begins, and in during which, the royal family is confronted Lady Kaine, who had disguised herself as a visiting duchess and freed the prisoners from the dungeons, and who seeks vengeance on King Frederic for imprisoning her father after Rapunzel was kidnapped, despite him simply being a petty thief. Frederic and the rest of the royal guests are locked in a cage, but Rapunzel refuses to stand down and reveals her golden hair. She uses it as a weapon to defeat the criminals with Eugene and Cassandra's help, saving her father. That night, despite proving her worth, Frederic feels more insecure about Rapunzel's safety than ever before. With the very reason Rapunzel was taken in the first place having returned, Frederic feels he is forced to forbid Rapunzel from ever leaving the walls of Corona without his consent, driving his daughter to tears. With her father's new law, Rapunzel feels trapped once more, similar to her imprisonment within the tower. In her bedroom, Eugene arrives and comforts her, uplifting her spirits a bit. Eugene begins to apologize for putting her on the spot with his marriage proposal and Rapunzel apologizes for her poor reaction. However, Eugene assures Rapunzel and reveals that while he does not understand her decision he promises to do everything he can to understand and will take their relationship slow. After he leaves, Rapunzel reads a message in the journal given to her by her mother and becomes inspired to live her life to the fullest despite the obstacles she will have to face. A while later, a mysterious individual comes across the site of the magical flower, with more of the rocks now covering the area. Tangled: The Series Since being freed from Gothel and reunited with her birth parents, King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona, Rapunzel adjusts to her life as their daughter and continues to have different misadventures with her boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert, Pascal the Chameleon, Maximus the Horse, and her new handmaiden Cassandra, to uncover the mystery of her new 70 feet-long blonde hair's return. 'Episode List' Video Games 'Tangled (Nintendo Wii and PC)' Developed by Planet Moon Studios and Published by Disney Interactive, this single player adventure game follows the story of the first movie. It was released for the Wii on November 19, 2010. 'Tangled (Nintendo DS)' Developed by Planet Moon Studios and Published by Disney Interactive, this minigame collection is loosely based on the first movie. The game introduces characters and conflicts that were never seen in the original movie. 'Tangled (LeapFrog Explorer)' This Educational game follows the story of the first movie. 'Disney Magical World (Nintendo 3DS)' This game features a Tangled World. 'Disney Infinity (Wii, Microsoft Windows, iOS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U)' There is a Rapunzel figure available for this open world game. 'Disney Magical World 2 (Nintendo 3DS)' Rapunzel and Flynn make brief cameos in the garden area of the game and you can also invite them to your cafe. 'Disney Princess: My Fairy Tale Adventure (Nintendo Wii, 3DS and PC)' Developed by High Impact Games and Published by Disney Interactive Studios, this multiplayer game has you explore different Disney Princess locations with your own original character. The game was initially released on September 14, 2012. 'Disney Princess: Enchanting Storybooks (Nintendo DS and Wii)' Developed by THQ, Page 44 Studios, and published by Disney Interactive Studios, this art game has you draw and color scenes from some of the Disney Princess stories. The game was released on November 1, 2011. Picture Gallery Video Gallery Category:Cartoon Category:English Cartoon Category:2010-2019 Category:Tangled Page Category:American Cartoon